


Dumb And Reckless

by sahnshine



Series: Lets go Pro-mutants! [1]
Category: JYP - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Backstory, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bambam and Yugyeom are the best, English is not my native language, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hyunjin is spiderman, I'm bad at writing but I can't help writing haha love u, M/M, hyunjin and yeji are twins, sort of X-men AU!, spiderman!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahnshine/pseuds/sahnshine
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin is just a rich kid who got bitten by a mutated spider which sort of turned him into a mutant but not really and decided to wear red spandex and swing around the city.Bambam and Yugyeom is one step away from telling Chan about his secret.Seungmin is his best friend and sort of crush.Yeji wants to get into Spiderman's pants, much to Hyunjin's horror.--Just go with it, I'm confused too.





	Dumb And Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is not my first fanfic, but I wrote this impulsively without thinking, because I have another ifc that might or might not be published in this fic's universe which is sort of x-men universe, but idk yet, so i hope you like it! I'm sorry if the conversations are stilted because english is not my native language :D

The Hwang family is a rich and famous family thanks to Mr. Hwang as the chairman of Hwang Bioengineering Industries. The most famous for futuristic health technology development in South Korea, which covers the majors of—health, obviously, engineering, microbiology. The company was found on 1960’s, and was thought to be the first trigger of mutants appearing everywhere in South Korea, because of the genetic engineering projects that were tested on animals.

But Hyunjin knows better.

Currently, he is the future leader of Hwang Bioengineering industries. He’s known the history of the company since he can barely walk. Grandfather Hwang and Mr. Hwang had forced him all the information he needed to know about his future company, and when Hyunjin was able to read he searched his father’s office to read the documents concerning their part in genetic engineering of human. Thankfully, there are none. His father’s business is clear from doing any human nor animal harm, even though they still used animal as the subject for their genetical engineering.

At 13 years old, Hyunjin understands the competition between Hwang Bioengineering Industries and the Yang Techno-Science Enterprise. Both competing in similar fields, but somehow the Yangs are always one step ahead.

It doesn’t bother Hyunjin, no, it does not. It does not bother his father either, but the fact that the Yangs always rub it in their faces, a 13 year old Hyunjin that barely understand anything wanted nothing but beat the hell out of the old geezer.

Knowing the apple does not fall far from the tree, his father must feel the same way.

“Hey Jinnie, the Yang’s grandson is also attending the JYP academy, right?”

Hyunjin stretched on his luxurious bed, one of the privileges he has as a son from a wealthy family. Sure, his family is humble, and Hyunjin isn’t one to flaunt his wealth, his looks though? Yes, he flaunts it shamelessly, strutting the streets as if he was a peacock. Hyunjin ignored the question from his sisters and opted to hum nonchalantly.

“Yah, answer me!”

Hyunjin cracked his eye open and felt a stab of pain on his ribs, and he turned around to eye his twin sister who’s casually stretching on his bed.

“Yes, he does Yeji.” Hyunjin answered.

“Why are you being so rude.” She pouted, glaring at Hyunjin, but really, he’s learned to not shudder at the pout since ages ago.

“You’re the one who kicked me and still have the gall to lay in my bed!” Hyunjin retorted.

“Well, that’s because you did not answer me! So, tell me, is he rotten like his grandfather?” She asked eagerly, rolling around so that now she’s laying right beside Hyunjin. From this angle, she looked more like Jaebum hyung instead of Hyunjin himself.

“He’s like you. Cute but dangerous.” Hyunjin said without thinking.

The number of times that Jeongin reminded him of Yeji is alarming. From the almond shaped eyes, to the way he can be satan spawn then within a second he can act like an angel—really, the whiplash is giving him headaches.

“Seems like your friends are fun there…” Yeji murmured. “I sometimes wish I was a mutant, you know, so I can have friends like yours.” She said, glancing at Hyunjin with a look that might be categorized as jealous or envy.

See, but the thing is, Hyunjin is not a mutant.

Or at least, _was not._

You see, Hyunjin was a brat. Still, a brat. A naughty child that thinks that ‘_No, Hyunjin, you cannot venture alone in the lab, I don’t care how old you are, stay with Appa, and do not let your sister out of your sight_.’ As a challenge. So, he did what every 15 year old with a rebelling spirit would do. He bribed his sister and ventured off into the labs.

_Hyunjin was sort of lost, but he didn’t really care. He’s more afraid to face his father after this. Then Hyunjin saw a bold sign of ‘DO NOT ENTER’ and that was like a green light for him. So, fueled with the power of curiosity or stupidity whichever you think is correct, Hyunjin had entered the first room with the sign. He managed to swap one of the employees card._

_He found himself in a brightly lit room with metal interior and these weird cylindrical tanks that stood from the floor to the ceiling. Hyunjin squinted his eyes to focus on what was inside and uh-oh. As soon as he saw the spiders and Hyunjin put a palm in front of his mouth to stop himself from screaming, because he’s not really a big fan of the crawling eight legged creature. Yeji is probably braver than him concerning these things. He’s still a bit scared but they looked securely contained in the tanks so Hyunjin lowered his hand, trusting himself not to scream for his sister._

_Cautiously, Hyunjin took a step forward towards the containing tank. There were at least 8 tanks filled with hundreds? Thousands? Of spiders that are busily minding their own business. So Hyunjin took a deep breath and glanced at the description paper near one of the tanks._

_Genetically mutated spiders: spindles web 10 times stronger than metal—_

_Hyunjin read the description quickly. “Okay, cool, like… strong spiders and strong webs… alright.” He mumbled. Finally Hyunjin stepped back and decided to leave. But instead, he fell and hit a button—then one of the tanks started beeping._

_A small locket had opened and—_

_“Oh no, oh no, dad is going to kill me I am going to die, the spiders are gonna eat me—“_

_It took everything for Hyunjin not to cry and he frantically press a button that has close written on it, and after 15 seconds the beeping stopped and as he eyed the tank that opened, it was now closed and the spiders are securely inside._

_Hyunjin rubbed his chest and sighed in relief. He glanced down at his hand rubbing his chest, there was a tiny speck on it. Funny, Hyunjin does not have a mole—_

_Oh fuck. A spider was biting down on his hand._

Hyunjin chuckled at the memory. It was an odd way to acquire his mutation.

“You like the way you are, Yeji.” Hyunjin, “Trust me, my mutation is boring, I just stick on walls and have some form of super strength!” Hyunjin said in a mocking voice.

“I know, you should be just—lizard boy. You don’t shoot web and you certainly do not have an army of spiders, Jinnie. You’re like a wannabe spiderman.” Yeji said, glaring pointedly at her older-brother-by-a-8-minutes.

Hyunjin just nodded and laugh nervously. _Riiiiiggghttt_…

He’s also spiderman?

Yeah, Hyunjin is spiderman. The spandex wearing vigilante who swings around the city happily. Saving people from getting mugged and rescuing cats from trees. The friendly neighborhood spiderman. He wonders how no one seemed to catch on, but hearing Yeji’s statement, he gets it.

No one knows he can make his own webs. Hyunjin might not be a diligently smart student, but he’s the bitch of chemistry.

“That’s true, you’re right, spiderman is the best!” Hyunjin settled.

“I want to marry spiderman.” Yeji sighed, throwing herself sideways and Hyunjin tried not to gag at his sister’s word.

“No, you really don’t Yeji, believe me you don’t!” Hyunjin rolled sideways and sat, pulling Yeji up with him and gripping her shoulder with determination. “Promise me you won’t marry spiderman.” He said seriously, because Yeji has a way to get what she wants.

“What? I can do what I want! Do you have the hots for him too?” Yeji eyed him accusingly.

_Do I have the hots for myself? Sure! I’m fucking Adonis!_ Hyunjin thought, and if Yeji knew the truth he’d be laughing his ass off at the question. Yeji seemed to take Hyunjin’s silence as something else because she’s smirking.

“Oooh, so you like him too, huh? No offense to you brother dear, but I’m winning this. Have you seen spiderman? He looks hot and he seemed to be the mouthy type, not really your thing, right Jinnie?” Yeji grinned nastily, the uncanny resemblance she has with a shark is throwing Hyunjin off balance. At Yeji’s word, Hyunjin does not know if he wants to cry or die of laughter.

“He could be an old man for all we know!” Hyunjin threw his arms in frustration.

“Just admit it, you lost to me old man.”

“I’m older than you by 8 minutes Hwang Yeji!”

\--

All in all, Hyunjin’s been parading as Spiderman for 2 years, and not once he got caught. He knows the time is ticking, but Hyunjin can’t help but relish the freedom he gets each time he swings from one tower to another tower.

By all means, his family aren’t restrictive. Sure, his father has expressed he wanted Hyunjin to continue on as the future head of the company, while Hyunjin had directly declined and asked to be the head of the research department, because business and negotiating isn’t really his things. His pea sized brain is only compatible for chemistry shit, and Yeji as more balls than Hyunjin.

He never told anyone at JYP Academy, yes, the academy for mutants, who is also somewhat a normal school for homeless mutants, about his nightly activities.

He’s never told his close friends, not even Chan-hyung, his group leader. He obviously can’t tell Jeongin, because his friendship with the younger is already disapproved by so many people, what with Hyunjin being a Hwang and Jeongin being a Yang. And he knows that if he told Seungmin the younger will find a way to lock him up in a basement.

He knows Jaebum hyung is suspicious about him because the elder caught him pretending he was shooting spiderwebs in the training room.

But the only two people that knows are—

“Holy shit, Gyeom, the bug is nearly flushed to death.”

“Stop being such a drama queen and help me help him, Bam!”

Hyunjin twitched as thin arms lifted him up and then he’s being poked by wiry fingers. He shut his eyes and pressed his face at the crook of Yugyeom’s neck (judging by the smell and the familiar heartbeat).

It was probably the evening. Or whatever, Hyunjin’s lost concept of time. Hyunjin had stopped a subway from plunging into Han river because of the atrocious acts of one annoying humanoid who calls himself the Dragon, probably associated with the Yangs. So after he took a Subway to his body, and nearly drowning, Hyunjin had called Yugyeom hyung telling him where his location was.

“Do you know we have a tracker on you?” Yugyeom’s hushed voice was the only thing keeping Hyunjin’s awake.

“You’re gonna get yourself killed, one of these days, kid, just wait for it.” Bambam reprimanded, he sounded annoyed but his voice is laced with concerned.

His mask is being lift of and Hyunjin just mumbled incoherent things, he felt thin fingers prodding his face checking any injury, then he felt his suit being taken off slowly. Gloved hands are pressed on his abdomen and Hyunjin whined in pain.

“You need Seungmin or Youngjae.” Yugyeom sighed.

“You could’ve said a doctor, you know.” Bambam whispered.

“That’s out of context.”

“No, you’re out of context—“

“_Hyung_…” Hyunjin whined. Their bickering is totally not what Bambam needed. If he had any webs left he might zap both of their mouths shut.

“Stop whining, this is all on you, Hyunjinnie.” Bambam scoffed.

Hyunjin was still sprawled on the riverbank, and there is a slight fear that anyone might see him, but Yugyeom and Bambam surrounded him pretty securely so Hyunjin decided not to waste any energy on worrying.

“Once Chan knows, I swear, I swear to god that I will laugh my ass off as he grounds you for the rest of your life.” Bambam muttered.

He knows that even both of the hyungs are glaring at him, the both of them are doing quiet work to fix his body. And after what seems like forever, Yugyeom wrestled him into a sweater and Bambam lifted him up. Hyunjin barely registers as he was deposited into a car, falling asleep within seconds.

\--

“Was swim practice really bad? You look like got hit by a bus.”

Hyunjin lifted an eye open and stare at the boy who’s squinting at him. _A subway, actually, but for you? Anything_.

“Swim practice is always harsh.” Hyunjin mumbled.

“No, med school is harsh.” Seungmin retorted.

“Subways are harsh.” Hyunjin said back nonchalantly.

Seungmin eyed him suspiciously but decided to say nothing, he leaned back away from Hyunjin and focused on the TV. Hyunjin opened both of his eyes and glance around. Figures, the two dumb hyungs are too lazy to drag him up to his room and decided to put him in the living room of the JYP Academy instead.

“I don’t know you have swim practice on Sundays.” Seungmin said suddenly.

“Uh…” Hyunjin panics, “Well, I don’t know you have class on Sundays.” Hyunjin retorted. Seungmin turns and eyed him in true Seungmin fashion.

“I don’t.” He deadpans. “That’s why I’m here instead of my flat.”

“Exactly.” Hyunjin said, after a beat.

Seungmin just sighed and leaned back on to the couch. He was watching some cooking show on the television but Hyunjin knows that Seungmin is there to bombard him with questions. The younger kept silent though, knows that by Hyunjin’s dumb answer the mutant is not fully coherent yet, and Hyunjin is thankful.

Seungmin clicked on the remote control, flicking from channel to channel with a bored expression, but Hyunjin thinks it’s cute. The way his nose scrunches up in distaste as he watch some things that clearly upsets him on the TV. Hyunjin can only stare and listened to the other boy’s heart beat before he stopped because Seungmin’s heart made a hitch.

“_The amazing rescue orchestrated by spiderman and ocal police today has saved many lives. The Dragon disappeared immediately after the rescue, and so did spiderman. Is the friendly neighborhood vigilante alive? Is it time we acknowledge spiderman as a true hero?”_

The news reporter’s voice were dramatic in fashion, and Hyunjin gaze at the television smugly. _That’s right, that’s me_, he thought vainly.

“So what do you think?” Hyujin asked Seungmin.

The younger stared at the television with an unreadable expression. “About what?”

Hyunjin frowned. Why is Seungmin playing dumb? He just wanted to know what is his best friend (secret crush) opinion about spiderman. “About spiderman, Minnie, duh… Thought I was the dumb one here.”

A look of agitation and annoyance passed on Seungmin’s face, Hyunjin focuses on Seungmin and he can hear his heartbeat quickens. “I think he’s dumb and reckless, and he’s going to get himself killed.” Seungmin said with finality.

Hyunjin can only blanch at the answer. The younger stood and turned off the television.

“I’m going to bed. By Jinnie.” He declared, an annoyed look still etched on his face, and Hyunjin just sigh, waved at Seungmin as the younger boy left.

“I’m not dumb and reckless…” Hyunjin mumbled helplessly.

\--

“_Hwang Hyunjin where the hell are you_!”

Hyunjin ducked from another swish of the Dragon’s tail and shoot a web up, lifting him off the ground and to the sky.

“Sorry! A bit busy now, Jisung!” He screamed into his connected blue tooth earpiece.

“_Well, get your ass here you little shit_!” Jisung’s voice screamed in his ears as Hyunjin tried not to flinch.

He opened his mouth to answer, but the the Dragon shot blasters at him. Hyunjin fired another series of webs to the building across him.

“I can’t I’m busy—“

“Are you palying games? I can hear guns!”

Of course he can hear guns, the police officers are shooting guns towards the Dragon. Unfortunately, the bullet’s barely went through, ricocheting dangerously towards the onlookers. Hyunjin moved forward again, landing on the Dragon’s head and wrapping a web to immobilize the blasters on its mouth, before Hyunjin jumped away and crouch sideways on a building.

“Something came up—“ Hyunjin sucked in a breath, he hates lying to his friends.

“_Jinnie, it’s fine_.” Chan’s voice rang clearly in his ears and for a moment Hyunjin wated to cry. He was distracted and the Dragon swung his tail at Hyunjin, cuasing the young mutant to cry out in pain and fell to the concrete.

“Chan, I’m so—“

“_It’s just my birthday, Hyunjin. It’s fine, I don’t really care either but the others are making such a fuss_.” Chan said with a hint of laugh, Hyunjin knows the elder is smiling while talking to Hyunjin, and he can’t help but put up a grin on his face. He sounded so very comforting.

“I just.. I feel bad.” Hyunjin said. “I mean, I said that I could come!” He yelled back.

Hyunjin rolled under the Dragon to avoid being pierced by the end of its tail and glance up at the Dragon’s tail. No matter how advance the technology is, Hyunjin can’t help but be thankfull for the dumbass who decided to display the battery of the humanoid on it’s chest.

_40%. Just 10% more and it will leave._

Each time the Dragon’s power reach 30% it will fly away to god knows where. Hyunjin haven’t had the chance to chase it, and he;s still sore from getting hit by a subway yesterday, so now he won’t run for it either.

“_Right, Seungmin can’t make it either but he had told Jisung yesterday that’s why he wasn’t getting any earful_.” Chan explained. They were supposed to go to the ice rink for Chan’s birthday since the elder confessed he never skated before. Jisugn had bought tickets for most of them besides Seungmin. But now, Hyunjin is bailing.

“Uh-huh.” Hyunjin nodded along as he leads the dragon away from the growing on-lookers. Seriously, aren’t these people concerned for their own safety?

“_Alright, stay safe Jinnie_.” Chan soothes and Hyunjin felt his heart drop.

“Okay Channie hyung, love you, sorry, bye!” He cuts the phone call and sped his way.

The dragon had chased Hyunjin, ignoring the police officers. Hyunjin was beginning to think that someone had specifically ordered the Dragon to go after Spiderman. What the hell. After leading the Dragon near a woods, Hyunjin had swung away from the Dragon.

His body is aching and it was reaching its limit. He was going to faint if he kept this on. He glance back and saw the number on the Dragon’s chest. 33%. “Well, that’s my cue!” He yelled at no one in particular.

Hyunjin felt his vision getting darker and he felt too unfocused to give a call to Yugyeom or Bambam. So Hyunjin did another dumb thing that day, besides going in field while he was still injured for the subway yesterday. He entered an empty dorm near—a campus? What? Hyunjin is so confused, but as soon as he opened the window and stumbled inside, everything went dark.

\--

When Hyunjin came to it, the first thing he noticed was that he was lying on a bed. Not his bed, but on some bed. Hyunjin kept his eyes shut, and his senses aren’t going haywire which means he’s pretty safe. He also notice that he’s still wearing his mask—which is so good, considering how reckless he was being.

He stayed quiet and tried to assess the situation he’s in. He;s guessing that he’s still in the drom room he entered earlier, but as he flex his muscles, Hyunjin was immediately alerted that someone has patched him up. His knuckles are bandaged, his side that was cut because of the Dragon’s tail had been wrapped up and stitched nicely (judging from the pain). It was as if someone called him a doctor!

Then Hyunjin’s senses told him that he was not alone. He could hear whispering.

“I—no, Woojin-hyung, listen to me… Hyung! No that is ridiculous, I’m not just gonna—you taught me manners, hyung, and I will not just agree to Sungie’s suggestion. I—yes, Woojin hyung, I’ve eaten. Yes, yes I won’t forget to drink, i—“

Hyunjin is fully standing up now, in front of the bed. Face to face with Seungmin.

Kim Seungmin.

His Kim Seungmin. Who is now staring at him open mouth and dropping his phone unceremoniously on the floor, causing a loud smack to echo in the room. Seungmin’s eye bore holes into Hyunjin but he can’t help but think how adorable the younger looked in scrubs.

If Hyunjin wasn’t wearing a mask, he’d look dumb too. He’s already wearing a tight, red spandex which looked somewhat dumb even htough Hyunjin will never admit it, and he’s recklessly going into people’s home—

_Oh shit_.

He _is_ dumb and reckless.

Hyunjin groans.

“What?” Seungmin said back. His voice is an octave higher and the fact he kept avoiding Spiderman’s white lenses just made him cuter. Hyunjin wanted to coo.

“Minnie? Min, you there?”

Both of them glance at Seungmin’s phone between them. Woojin’s voice filtered through, asking if his brother was okay. Seungmin glanced at Spiderman menacingly, pointing a finger at him while picking up his phone. “You. Sit down, and do not. Go anywhere.” He said.

Hyunjin gulped and nodded. It’s not like Hyunjin can deny Seungmin’s request. He really can’t. Hyunjin sat slowly as Seungmin eyed his every movements cautiously. His hazel eyes shone suspiciousness, and judging by his heart beat, Seungmin is nervous.

“Hyung, I’m fine, go flirt with Chan, bye.” Seungmin said into the phone, before pocketing it.

“UH, ahem…” Hyunin coughed to roughen up his voice. He’ll be dead if Seungmin figures out who he is. So, he tried to stood straighter and puffen up his chest, looking anywhere but Seungmin’s face. “Thank you… for your hospitality Mr.. UH…”

“Seungmin.”

“Mr Seungmin I—

“Just Seungmin is fine.” Hyunjin glance down and watch as Seungmin offered him a timid smile.

“Oh wow…” Hyunjin blurted dumbly.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing! Nothing! I just am, thank you. I am thanking you, for fixing me. You must be a med student!” Hyunjin said awkwardly, he walked forward and grasping both Seungmin’s hand, causing the younger to flinch in surprise, but his heartbeat relatively remain calm so Hyunjin kept holding his hands.

“You should be more careful, spiderman…” There’s a lilt of playfulness in Seungmin’s voice, but his eyes are still somewhat wary.

“I know, I know…”

“You could’ve died yesterday, and my friend seemed to be a big fan of yours.” Seungmin cuts in, They were still holding hands and Seungmin gently led them to the bed, sitting on the edge. “It’d be sad if you die.” He continued.

Hyunjin can only nod. “Right, that’s true, you’re amazing, thank you, I should take care of myself more, no more being dumb and reckless!” Spiderman salutes and Seungmin’s face blinked in surprise, _oh my god I am so fucking dumb why did I say that, Seungmin will know he will castrate me ohmygodohmygod_, “So um, thank you!” Spiderman said, a bit too forcefully.

The younger seemed decided the comment and leaned forward, crowing Hyunjin’s face. His eyes focused on Spiderman’s white lenses and Hyunjin felt so, so tight and hot.

“You can always come here.” Seungmin said.

What?

“What?” Hyunjin screeched. His white lensed eyes blinked manically and Seungmin leaned further away almost immediately, a blush dusting his cheeks and he looked away.

“I mean, you get hurt… On daily basis. I’m just being a good citizen, trying to keep Spiderman alive.” He stated awkwardly, still looking away.

Hyunjincna only blink. _Does… Does Seungmin has a crush on spiderman?_

To be honest, Hyunjin does not know how to feel about it. Yesterday Seungmin was bitching abou tspiderman, but here he was taking caring of Spiderman and offering to be his own personal doctor. If Seungmin is in love with Spiderman, what was Hyunjin to do? Sure, they were the same person, but Hyunjin is an annoying and loud heir of some rich company who can crawls on wall, while Spiderman is suave albeit a bit awkward and fights bad guys in the neighborhood.

“Well?” Seungmin pressed, finally looking at Hyunjin, blush still present and lips pouty it took Hyunjin everything not to kiss him. Okay, Spiderman is better, and Seungmin _deserves_ Spiderman.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay. You can be my personal doctor.” Hyunjin said suavely, immediately turning on his charm, adding a wink at the end shamelessly. _Oh my god! I get to spend more time with Minnie even though I’m in my suit!_

Seungmin rolled his eyes and punch the wannabe hero lightly in the arm.

“But you can’t really tell anyone—“

“I know the drill, tiger, calm down.” Seungmin huffed, “I watch movies.”

“Then you know how it ends, right? With me saving your life then kissing you.” Hyunjin grins while Seungmin snorted.

“Really, you’re asking too much Spidey, for all I know you could be a 40 year old psychopath.” Seungmin said, though there is a soft smile on his face. Hyunjin tilts his head and decided to just enjoy the view.

“Baby, I am just perfect for you.” Spiderman said, Seungmin cringed and flicked his forehead, though he’s smiling again at the end so Hyunjin counts that as a win.

Suddenly his Bluetooth ear piece beeped a few time and in an instant Hyunjin’s hand flew to his ear and turn it off, Bambam and Yugyeom must be looking for him. He hates to break the moment, but he has to leave. “Oh god, I gotta go, sorry—“

“Well, go, just don’t pressure your wounds too much.” Seungmin reprimanded.

Hyunjin grinned and nodded, he walked towards the window and opened it, crouching on the ledge and glancing around, and making sure the coast was clear. He can hear footsteps and felt that Seungmin is peering from behind him, glancing down. His body heat was doing things to Hyunjin’s mind and the soft beat of his heart is making Hyunjin unfocused.

SO because Hyunjin is dumb and reckless, he turned around and grabbed Seungmin’s face, lifting up his mask halfway and kissed the boy.

“To thank you.” He whispered.

Hyunjin imprinted the image of Seungmin’s blushing face in his mind, feeling way too satisfied and smug about it, before he swings away.

** _Spiderman 1 : Hwang Hyunjin 0_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for typos and grammatical error, but i hope you enjoyed it! Leave no hate if you wanna comment and I appreciate kudos <3


End file.
